civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Antarctica (Robert Scott)
Antarctica led by Robert Scott is a custom civilization by senshidenshi, with contributions from Urdnot_Scott, JFD, TopHatPaladin, DarthKyofu, Sukritact, DJSHenninger and Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Antarctica' Antarctica is Earth's southernmost continent. It contains the geographic South Pole and is situated in the Antarctic region of the Southern Hemisphere, almost entirely south of the Antarctic Circle, and is surrounded by the Southern Ocean. At 14,000,000 square kilometres, it is the fifth-largest continent. For comparison, Antarctica is nearly twice the size of Australia. About 98% of Antarctica is covered by ice that averages 1.9 km in thickness, which extends to all but the northernmost reaches of the Antarctic Peninsula. Robert Scott Captain Robert Falcon Scott was a British Royal Navy officer and explorer who led two expeditions to the Antarctic regions: the Discovery Expedition of 1901–1904 and the ill-fated Terra Nova Expedition of 1910–1913. On the first expedition, he set a new southern record by marching to latitude 82°S and discovered the Antarctic Plateau, on which the South Pole is located. On the second venture, Scott led a party of five which reached the South Pole on 17 January 1912, less than five weeks after Roald Amundsen's Norwegian expedition. On their return journey, Scott's party discovered plant fossils, proving Antarctica was once forested and joined to other continents. A planned meeting with supporting dog teams from the base camp failed, despite Scott's written instructions, and at a distance of 150 miles from their base camp and 11 miles from the next depot, Scott and his companions died. 'Dawn of Man' "Good day to you, Robert Falcon Scott, heroic explorer of Antarctica! A proud and intrepid naval officer, you were chosen to lead the landmark Discovery Expedition, making large strides in both the scientific and geographical understanding of the great Southern Continent. It was on this expedition that you first sighted the sprawling Antarctic Plateau - the final step towards the goal of the South Pole. Just seven years later, you returned to your base at McMurdo Sound with the final target in sight, and you heroically led your expedition to the far reaches of the globe, planting your flag in the South Pole in 1912! Tragically, however, a rival explorer had reached the pole a mere five weeks before you, and your entire party perished on the dejected trip back. Nevertheless, your legacy as a brave and noble explorer remains sturdy and secure! Oh Captain Scott, your services are requested once more! Will you lead your men to victory in this hostile southern land? Will you forge an expedition to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to the rugged land of Antarctica! Here for the life of exploration and discovery, I presume? Jolly good! Just know you won't be first!" Defeat: "Great God! This is an awful place to live anyway, I wouldn't stay around here for long if I were you." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Magistrates.|rewards = Immediate Declaration of Friendship with all bordering Civilizations *Gain one Delegate in the World Congress.}} Science equal to 25% of the cost of the last Naval technology. *1 Magistrate.|rewards = Existing and newly trained naval units may freely move through previously impassable terrain. *+1 Movement for naval units.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now travelling further and further south for the express purpose of being furthest south. I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''senshidenshi'': Concept, Design, Code, Art (Map, Civ Icon), Text *''Urdnot_Scott'': Concept, Art (Leaderscene) *''JFD'': Lua *''TopHatPaladin'': Lua, Decisions *''DarthKyofu'': Art (Civ Icon), Pedias *''Sukritact'': Art (Unit Icon) *''DJSHenninger'': Art (Unique Improvement Icons & Model) *''Danrell'': Unit Models Category:All Civilizations Category:Polar Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Senshidenshi